For All, but the Stars
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: A conversation of the what's to come. (very slight slash)


Title: For all, but the Stars  
Author: Ginga aka KTB  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Only the ideas and such.  
Summary: Just a little look under the stars.  
Warnings: Not much, a very, very mild form of slash, but it's hardly noticeable.  
  
  
It was a cool clear night and the stars shone with the twinkling of passing air that   
flowed in the atmosphere. Remus Lupin looked up from his book and stared out the   
window, searching for nothing in particular. The lights from the city could be seen   
glowing far off in the distance, but here in his home, he was able to see much more than   
most could.  
He knew Sirius would arrive soon with tales of his late night travels and updates   
on his godson, Harry Potter. Times with friends and close ties were drawing to a close   
when he read Sirius's last letter, which stated more or less what he had read in the daily   
prophet about the Triwizard Tournament and happenings around the wizard world.   
Things will soon become hard for everyone as it once was almost fourteen years ago.  
Dumbledore must have noticed this because a letter had been set to him a few   
weeks ago stating that Sirius would come and stay with him for a little. And as much as   
he loved the fact that he would see Sirius again, the fact that an oncoming war would   
bring them back together was not Remus's great idea of a happy reunion.  
Yet the fact that Sirius was well and coming to stay left a bit of optimism he   
needed so badly. Looking back up at the stars he decided to leave his reading for later and   
grabbed his robe as he walked out the door into the crisp, breezy air. The stars above   
seemed to greatly magnify as he walked away from the house and up a small hill. He sat   
on the grass and looked up into the air.  
The glittering lights that swooned above him gave a happy welcoming. Remus   
usually tried to avoid the outdoors at night if he could help it. The moon in the sky was a   
dreadful reminder of what had passed and what was to come. Tonight was the night of   
the new moon. The large glowing orb in the sky was hidden in shadow as the stars in the   
air lit the earth below them.  
Remus smiled, as the stars seemed to flicker in the black blanket that was the sky.   
Time came and went by and Remus's neck seemed to get sore from looking straight up   
for minutes at a time so he laid back and bumped into something behind him. A light yip   
was heard and Remus knew at once who it was.  
Remus turned around and saw Sirius standing behind him. The other man gave a   
half-hearted smiled and sat next to Remus, stretching his legs out in the grass. Silence   
was all that passed through them until Sirius became a bit impatient with the crickets and   
rustling leaves.  
"Hey, Remus?"  
Sirius's voice sounded a little gruff, but more normal than it had been since he   
was last at Remus's home. Sirius had been staying ever since a few days after   
Dumbledore had sent him the letter stating that it was his 'duty' to house Sirius while   
gathering the 'old crowd.' The small cryptic messages that was sent to Remus annoyed   
him greatly, but was more than happy to allow Sirius to stay with him for the time being.  
That was before Sirius had arrived. His friend soon came and was fed and bathed   
once he had stepped through the door. Remus hardly allowed him to put a word or two in   
while he was around. This was not the greatest idea Remus had realized when Sirius had   
changed back into Padfoot once Remus was done ordering him to clean himself up. And   
finally wanted to talk. They had went to bed mad at each other, but woke up best friends   
again, for you see, Sirius's nightmares didn't leave him.  
Remus had woken up to a loud scream in the middle of the night and at first   
wondering what in the world had made that noise. It was after a few seconds he   
remembered that Sirius was in the next room. The werewolf got out of bed and ran   
towards Sirius's room without bothering to knock on the door. He saw Padfoot curled up   
in the sheets on his bed and walked over to his friend, sitting on the side of the bed when   
he reached it. Padfoot's whine made Remus's heart ache, but he had to keep composure   
so Sirius knew he had someone he could count on.  
The wet nose sniffed Remus's hand and licked it a couple times. Remus smiled   
and allowed Padfoot's head rest on his lap. It had been so long since had had any friendly   
contact with Padfoot and was glad that the dog still trusted him like he once did. Remus   
almost jumped when Padfoot changed back into Sirius suddenly, but stayed on the bed   
and waited for Sirius to talk, that was if he wanted to talk. It was after about twenty   
minutes Remus realized that Sirius had fallen back asleep and that it would be very   
difficult for him to get back to his room with his friend's head still on his lap. Remus   
sighed and sat there till either Sirius woke up or he moved off of him.  
Sirius ended up doing neither of those things and Remus had to sleep in the   
uncomfortable position on top of the other man's side as not to cover his head and   
suffocate the other. That morning, Sirius was surprised to find a sleeping body on top of   
him he almost threw Remus off the bed, but the scene of that last night's nightmare   
replayed in his head and let the other stay where he was till he woke up.  
After Remus had woken up, they had both apologized to each other how they   
were acting and from then on, talked and got along quite nicely. It was just when Sirius   
had to run around and leave him for days on end; that was where he had to draw the line   
between them. It was a soft spot that Remus was a little afraid of admitting. He wanted to   
know Sirius was with him all the time, safe in his home, other than out on the streets   
where Remus was helpless in being protective or of anyway supportive. Sirius knew that   
Remus didn't like him leaving all the time, but he had a job to finish so he wouldn't   
mention the next time he would have to go until it was the day before. He knew that   
Remus didn't like that the dates were being kept from him, yet he decided it was for the   
best.  
Even there, on the grass in the night, Remus still didn't like the idea that Sirius   
left him every few day, but it was something he had to get used to.  
"What?"  
Sirius smiled to himself. "I think I sound like a total git, but why in the world are   
you outside at this time of night? It's late. I'd thought you'd be asleep by now."  
"Sirius, I have more to do than just wait for your arrival back home. I have to   
work and read up on things. I can't sit and do nothing all day."  
"I know, but it's past midnight! I mean, doesn't it seem odd that you are up and   
just sitting outside staring at the sky like you want the moon to come?"  
"That's ridiculous! Why would I want the moon to come?  
"Cause you know I'll be back when it comes around, Remus. I always will come   
back for the moon."  
Remus eyes widened as he looked over towards Sirius's solemn face. Sirius just   
replied his incredulous look with a charming smile that had gotten his way through many   
detentions in their school years. Remus gave a small smile back and leaned back onto the   
grass.  
"I was just admiring the stars, Sirius. They're very beautiful tonight; light up the   
whole sky."  
Sirius joined Remus in lay down on the grass, facing the sky.  
"Yeah, it is pretty. I haven't done something like this since school, did you know   
that?"  
The silence from Remus made Sirius decide his response was a 'no.' Sirius   
looked over to his friend and saw worry written all over the other's face. He placed an   
arm over Remus's middle as he spread himself out in all directions on the grass. Remus   
looked down at the arms, then at the sprawled Sirius and chuckled a little at the scene.   
Then doing the exact same thing spread out his one arm over Sirius and the other out on   
the grass. He knew they must have looked like to insane adults, but the fact was that it   
felt as if they were young and still in school again. It was the feeling both of them needed   
after going through so much in their lives.  
"I glad I'm back, Moony. I hate leaving."  
"I hate it when you go too, Padfoot."  
Sirius smiled and scooted closer to Remus and placed his head in the crook of the   
other's neck.  
"You know I don't want to leave you all the time, right?"  
Remus buried his face in Sirius's hair. The smell of earth filled his senses and he   
felt calm and content just lying on the ground with Sirius. Everything felt wonderful with   
Sirius around.  
"Oh really? I thought you just were itching to get away from the enclosure of a   
normal life."  
"You prat, you know I don't leave unless I have to and that's because I do have   
to. I really don't have much of a choice when it comes to these things. Dumbledore…"  
"Sirius, I understand. I know you have to do these things for Dumbledore, but I   
still am a bit edgy on you leaving and the idea of you not coming back because of being   
caught or something worse… Well, I don't want to think about what that would do."  
"What would it do?"  
"You bloody well know exactly what it would do, Sirius Black. You know what it   
would do to Harry and me."  
"Would you please enlighten me?"  
"Sirius, I'm not kidding around!"  
"Neither am I, Remus. Tell me."  
There was a short pause of silence and a heavy sigh coming from Remus. A soft   
breeze flew over the two as he began to speak.  
"Your death, or capture, or anything would just, well, be absolutely devastating.   
Harry, I know, would be greatly effected. He would have any real parental figure to look   
up to. He sees me as a friendly teacher, but you are his godfather and that's so close to a   
real family for him."  
"What about you, Moony."  
"Me, well, I'd miss you of course. I always missed you whenever you were gone.   
I hate the feeling of you not being here. I know that… I don't know if I could survive   
losing someone else. At least losing them a second time, Sirius. It doesn't just effect me,   
but the wolf in me, too. It knows that Prongs is gone, it knows that Wormtail is a traitor,   
and it knows that with you gone too, it would be too much to handle. Do you understand   
what I trying to say?"  
Sirius smiled and nudged his head closer to Remus.  
"I think I know exactly what you mean. I mean, if something were to happen to   
you… I would be just a lost puppy."  
Remus laughed a little and curled up next to Sirius while still looking in the sky.  
"Do you ever think of what would happen when the war was over?"  
"Remus, I have no clue. I'd like to believe it was over now, but wishful thinking   
doesn't bring reality. In the future, I'd like to at least be able to live like anyone else.   
Definitely settle down and make the most of life. Have Harry stay with me during the   
summer time, which's one thing I'll really want to happen. I don't want him staying with   
Lily's relatives any longer than he has to. Then I'd want to see you all the time, Moony.   
That's one thing I want is to see you like after we left school and before James and Lily's   
wedding. We were still close then. After that everything got messed up because of   
suspicions and whatnot. After this is over we can be like that again."  
"Sirius, I don't know if we could be exactly like that again. It was a long time ago   
and we have both changed so much since then. One thing though, I would like you to   
possibly, that is if you want to…"  
"Spit it out, Moony."  
"You are welcome to stay with me."  
"Remus…"  
"I mean if you wan to of course. It's up to you and Harry. I'd understand if you   
don't want to."  
"Remus, I'd love to stay with you, but I don't think there's enough room. I mean   
you only have some many rooms and then more food and overall more people. I don't   
want to burden you with that."  
"That would never be a burden. I was alone for almost all of 12 years. I would   
like to see people that I care for stay with me."  
"I want to stay with the people that mean the most to me, too."  
"Sirius…"  
"What, Moony?"  
"You know that I…"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you?"  
"Of course. I would be here with you if I didn't."  
They then both looked up at the sky and saw the little lights and constellations   
floating above them in a flickering dance of black and white. Breezes cooled and grass   
cushioned as the night went on. 


End file.
